


Someone special

by honngjxxng



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Feelings Realization, First Kiss, M/M, Park Seonghwa / Kim Hongjoong Background Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honngjxxng/pseuds/honngjxxng
Summary: Jongho has never kissed anyone and suddenly seems so interested on it.Mingi has a great crush on him and happens to be his confidant.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Song Mingi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88





	Someone special

“What if I can’t kiss?” Jongho asked suddenly, making Mingi choke on his popcorn.  
“What do you mean by that?” Mingi looked at him for a second and then turned his head back to the TV, where Spiderman was fighting Mysterio. He looked for the control remote and paused the movie. “Two supers fighting make you think of kissing?”

Jongho rolled his eyes, shook his head and turned off the TV. He had to admit he had paid no attention to the film since it had started. He had been thinking about the fact that he had never kissed anyone for quite a time now and the idea was driving him crazy by now. He has always said that he doesn’t like kisses, that he doesn’t like physical contact… but he now he feels like he needs that kind of affection lately and that’s where the question pops up.

“I said what if I can’t kiss? I have never in my life kissed anyone. What if I do it wrong? What if I’m… bad at it?” Jongho was asking this all serious, he was so concerned.

Mingi suddenly tensed up at the maknae questions. He didn’t really know if he was being serious about it, but it actually didn’t matter. Jongho never showed interest in physical stuff or anything but suddenly he seemed so worried about it and Mingi just had no idea about how to react. What should he do or what should he say… he just had no idea. He just wanted to do the right thing because the one involved was Jongho. And his feelings for Jongho… 

“You don’t need to worry about that. I don’t think there is no way you can use the words “can’t” and “kiss” in the same sentence.” Jongho looked concerned as Mingi kept talking. “How can I say this? If you kiss someone you really want to, then it’s impossible to do it wrong. Just find the right person you’ll be the best kisser ever.” Mingi had been getting closer to the maknae as he talked, face to face really close and his need to kiss Jongho was starting to get uncontrollable.

Jongho looked at his hyung with a slight smile, cupped his face, thanked him with a low voice, and left the room. 

Mingi left full of sorrow for not having kissed the maknae 5 seconds ago. 

Jongho’s mind filled with the same doubts he had before, only that one new thought had joined… Did he have a who he wanted to kiss?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

One week after the conversation Jongho kept watching a lot of those cheesy, romantic, full-of-kisses movies so that he could learn something about them, maybe he would learn how to tease someone, how to get his first kiss at once. He had never felt so needy, but the more he watched fluffy films, the more he wanted to experiment it himself. Physical contact filled with desire. How wonderful that must feel.

“Wow. Who would have thought our maknae was watching porn in the sofa where anyone could see him” Seonghwa talked from the door making Jongho came back to earth and notice a sex scene on whatever movie was playing now. He paused it quickly and asked Seonghwa to sit by his side. Maybe the oldest could tell him what to do, advise him. Seonghwa had been dating Hongjoong for so long but he didn’t know how they got to it and maybe he could help him to find the right one.

“How did your relationship with Hongjoong started?” Jongho asked directly. Making Seonghwa laugh.

“What do you mean how did it start? We liked each other and we wanted to be together… I guess. What’s your point?”

Jongho took a deep breath and explained the situation to Seonghwa. He talked about his worries of who’s the right one to kiss, about his previous dislike of contact and his now needy feeling for it. He talked about everything as Seonghwa just listened to him nodding from time to time and without interrupting the maknae. When his short speech ended, the oldest thought for a moment about what to tell him.

“I didn’t really know how much I loved Hongjoong until we took the first step. I had a little crush on him but it was the moment we kissed and felt each other I knew he was the right one.” Seonghwa looked at him but Jongho had a big question mark showing on his face. “What I mean is, you may not know who is the right person to kiss until you have already kissed him.” 

“H-h-him? Him who?” Jongho asked with his eyes wide opened.

“Oh, sorry, him, her… I mean… You can kiss whoever you want, don’t misunderstand me. Actually, you have never talked about your sexuality, but as you asked me about Hongjoong and I saw how you…” Seonghwa didn’t really know what to say and for some reason was getting all nervous. He was getting up to leave the room when Jongho grabbed his sweater and made him sit again.

“You saw how I… what?” Jongho asked with an anxious tone on his voice.

“Come on… I’m not blind. I don’t know about the rest but I’ve seen the way you stare at the other members’ lips. Maybe I’m wrong and it’s because of your sudden need of being kissed but… I’ve never seen you look like that to any woman so I drew my own conclusions. Am I wrong?” Seonghwa was waiting for a sincere nod from the youngest, but instead of that he got a hug.

“Maybe you’re the one who should lead my life, you seem to know me better than myself. I have been feeling like everyone’s so kissable lately, but I never thought anyone would notice… maybe Mingi because I told him but not any of you”

“Mingi knows about you wanting to have a first kiss?” Seonghwa smiled at himself the moment he hear Mingi’s name. He had had a crush on Jongho for a while now even though he didn’t admit it. Maybe he could help on pairing them somehow… 

“Mingi knows I want it somehow… I told him I was afraid of being bad at it”

“Then maybe you should talk to him again if you feel confident enough. Ask him for some help? If you know what I mean, Mingi’s got some experience on kissing at this point, he won’t mind like… teaching you.” Seonghwa looked at his phone and got up. “I have to go now and get dinner ready. Tell me whenever you have some news.” The oldest patted Jongho’s back and left, all happy for his previous words.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Jongho thought about was Seonghwa had suggested all night long, he had barely slept. Who woulg have thought something he didn’t even like a little time ago would keep him awake now.

The moment the shine already lighted up his room through the curtains, he decided to wake up. With doubtful steps, he walked to Mingi’s door. He heard some music inside and the sound of water running. He opened the door and went directly to the bed on the left side of the room. 

He knew San had left already to the practice room with Wooyoung to get some things ready and would wait for the rest of the members there, so at least he knew he’d have time enough to talk to Mingi calmly. Songs shuffled and Mingi sang for 9 minutes that felt like half an hour. The moment the music stopped, Jongho tensed up, regretting being there. 

Mingi walked out the door and got surprised as he saw the youngest sitting with his legs crossed over his bed.

Jongho studied Mingi’s body, standing at the bathroom’s door. Water drops rolling down on his torso, stopping at the towel wrapped around his hip.

“Hey, what are you doing here? Need anything?” Mingi asked, sitting beside the maknae.

“I have… I need…” Jongho was quite nervous about the idea of asking Mingi to be his first kiss, but seeing him half-naked, all wet, so close to him, was making him more nervous than he thought. He looked at his lips and definitely wanted to try them. He moved his head away, looking at his own feet moving hysterically. “Wou-would you mind… kissing me?” He started talking so low that his last words where inaudible, making Mingi get closer to him, asking him to repeat what he said.

Jongho’s heartbeat went crazy the moment he felt Mingi rub his arm, getting closer to hear him. When Jongho turned his face, he found the other’s face way too close. Their noses almost touching each other. 

The older smiled and tried to step away in case he was invading the youngest space. But Jongho wanted no distance between them, and somehow found the courage to place his lips on Mingi’s. It takes 2 seconds for him to realize what he’s done and back down. 

“What was… What did you wanted to ask me before?” Mingi took a deep breath and tried to remain calmed, not kissing Jongho deeply in response, afraid what it might be.

“I’m… really sorry. Seonghwa told me to ask you for a kissing lesson and I th-” his words got cut as Mingi jumped over him, kissing him softly and pushing him over the bed. Goosebumps all over his body as he felt his hyung’s weigth all over his body.

Jongho kept his eyes closed, not really sure about what to do, standing still, waiting for some kind of impulse that made him act back. That impulse happened when the other licked his lip, making him open his mouth slightly, letting the tip of his tongue out, looking for the older’s one. 

The way Mingi caressed his skin made him so comfortable. He placed his hand over Mingi’s head and moved it down until his shoulder blade, pushing him even closer to him, desperate to feel more of Mingi’s skin on him, if possible.  
Their tongues dancing together, from one mouth to the other. Their teeth clashed at some moments but they couldn’t care less. Each second getting more sensual, as the kiss got deeper, they put on it more feelings.

The moment Mingi move away to get some air, Jongho moaned for more. He tried to capture Mingi’s lips again but his hyung finger got in the way. 

“What is this that we’re doing?” Mingi asked, looking at the floor.

“You’re giving me my first kiss, teaching me how to do it” Jongho said.  
“This is not just a “teaching” thing. I mean… I could have taught you with a shot glass. But… I told you to get a first kiss from someone you truly wanted to kiss, someone special. This ain’t good. I gotta get dressed up.” He got up and walked straight to his wardrobe, trying not to look at the youngest who didn’t move from the place. “Please, go”

“No. I’m not leaving after you’ve told me that. Do you know I actually listened to you? I’m not stupid. I’m kissing the one I want to kiss, the special one. I wouldn’t kiss that way just anyone… but it seems you do. You being with someone you like must be something enormous.”

Mingi turned to grab Jongho’s arm before he would leave the room. He kissed him once again, softly, with a little smile on his lips, 

“Don’t you ever dare tell me I’ve just kissed anyone. Because I’ve been dreaming about this for so long…” He stopped to kiss him again. “So long”

Jongho smiled and hold his hand, just to kiss him back again.

“You won’t have to dream about it again. San and Wooyoung are waiting for all of us. Hurry and dress up, I’ll go get the rest of the guys.”

He left the room, all nerves and smiles. He now understood what Seonghwa had told him: ‘the moment we kissed and felt each other I knew he was the right one’.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone ♡
> 
> This is my very first fic ever so I really want to thank you all who give this a chance!  
> As it's my first one and English is not my first language I hope you forgive any mistake I have made at this.  
> Thank you all for reading!
> 
> -⭐︎


End file.
